


A Thousand Days, a Thousand More

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 10 years since the sealing of Nyx, and a blue haired boy wakes up at a shrine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Midsummer Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty prologue.

It was a dream that lasted forever.

 

One that repeated. Over and over. Wake up. Go to school. Attend class. Hang with friends. Mess around a bit. Head back to the dorm. Sleep.

 

Repeat.

 

It was a life Minato treasured, for some reason. The same cycle, the same thing. He was happy when he saw the faces of those friends. He was bored in Class. He was normal.

 

Over time, his mind began to erode. He slowly forgot the Blonde's name. The Man in the Baseball cap was forgotten along with the Boy and his Dog. Class began to wear the boy down. 

 

One day, he tried to get past the barriers. He skipped school, bounding down the hall, out the door, down the street, run, run, run

 

He would wake up again.

 

He began to value escape.

 

He would wake up again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

He felt like his limbs were turning to stone. Rose thorns pricked at every inch of his skin as the days got longer and painful. Faces melted into abstract portraits, memories became cloudy.

 

And the dream was deteriorating at the seams.

 

But one loop, he didn't wake up in the uncomfortable dormitory bed.

 

He woke up on the cold floor of an elevator-esque place, mind foggy, eyes tired. Minato began to lift his head, exhausted and sleepy. His body felt like cement, a numbing feeling that pinned him to the ground. His eyelids were heavy, and he began to drift off as a feminine, familiar voice whispered in his ear.

 

"Rest."


	2. Wake

A gentle wind tickled Minato's cheek as he heaved in a breath of fresh air.

He was lying on the ground, a strip of pavement in front of him, a small fox sitting a couple of feet away. It yipped at him before bounding off.

His limbs felt like stone, his head light and full of air, a nauseating feeling in his stomach. The world spun as he sat up, shaking. The sky was clear, the grass soft on his aching hands. Careful not to vomit, Minato slowly stood up, before losing his balance to vertigo and falling face-first onto the pavement.

His face stinging and his nose probably bleeding, the blue haired male stood up once more, finally regaining his posture, and looking around himself.

Where was he?

Static coursed through his limbs, fading as he began to walk. The warm sun beat down on his face as he stopped in front of what looked like an altar.

He was at a shrine.

Minato stared at the golden arch, faded with age. The fox from before brushed up against his leg, lying down next to his feet and staring up at him with beaded eyes. Minato simply turned away and began to walk towards the entrance.

Strange.

He didn't remember Iwatodai having a shrine. 

* * *

 

As he walked out from under the red arch, someone raced by on a scooter.

Schoolchildren?

 Right... Right, school was beginning. Did he miss the first day?

Pity.

Minato began to walk down the sidewalk, staring down at the cement.

He didn't remember falling asleep in a shrine... Or if Iwatodai even had one.

He closed his eyes, listening to the wind, the cars passing by, the sound of footsteps-

He bumped into someone carrying a box.

"Watch where you're going." He mumbled, passing by Minato and into the textile shop behind him. Strange.

Sighing, Minato kept walking. And Walking. 

* * *

 

He found himself staring at a TV.

Blinking, he regained his senses, realizing he was in a mall of some sort. People walked by him as he stared up at the screen. Some show was ending, one about bird samurais of the sort. 

Turning away, he began to look for an exit. Had he zoned out? Probably. He passed by newspaper stands and magazine racks.

**_Major League Player Iori Junpei to Return to Hometown_ **

**_Interview with Kirijo Group CEO_ **

He stopped. 

And stared.

Something bothered him and invaded his thoughts. He never saw those names before, yet they seemed to glow on the paper covers. Silently, he reached over and grabbed a random paper, tucking it under his coat.

Minato kept walking.


End file.
